


Advice and a Gift

by Leonidas1754



Series: Tentative Lovers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But they're both nerds, Fluff, Leo is supportive as well but no one asked him for advice, M/M, Sakura and Laslow are supportive, Takumi is a dork, Xander attempts to be smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Takumi and Xander are a bit stressed about their own feelings and each other's. Thankfully, Sakura and Laslow are there to help them keep their heads and give them some advice. Xander takes Laslow's surprisingly good advice to give the Hoshidan prince a gift, and Leo's simply amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Xander is just as bad at these things as Takumi is. He's just better about pretending to be good at these things. I also like to think that Laslow actually has the theory of flirting with people down pretty good, he's just really bad with the execution.

“So what will you do, Takumi?” Sakura asked, running the comb through her brother’s hair. “It sounds like King Xander is really taken with you...”

Takumi sighed, toying with the mask in his hands. “I don’t know, Sakura. I mean... He seems nice? And he definitely knows what to say to make you feel special...”

“Well that’s a good thing, right? As long as he means it. And I don’t think he’s the kind to lie about that sort of thing, really. Maybe you could try spending more time with him?” Sakura suggested.

“Maybe... What would you do?”

“I think I’d talk to him. I’d let him know that I was nervous, but I’d like to spend some time with him and just let him try to court me.”

Takumi groaned and flopped onto his side, curling up in the blanket. “Just... Thinking about the way he smiled at me, just that’s enough to make me feel like a dork.”

Sakura giggled. “That’s alright. It’s in a good way, right? Being flustered and warm inside?”

“Yea...” Takumi smiled a bit. Then he groaned at the memory. “I can’t believe I slapped him...”

“It’s alright, I’m sure he understands...” Sakura pat his shoulder in sympathy. “And I’m sure you’ll be able to make it up to him if you still feel bad.”

Takumi nodded, rolling over. “Yea... I think I’ll try talking to him.”

* * *

 

“What if he’s angry with me? He does have a bit of a temper... I mean, maybe he’d think I was being far too forward, even if I was genuine, and thinks I’m being some sort of player like you- er, sorry, that came out wrong.”

Laslow chuckled, raising a brow. “No, I understand what you’re getting at.” It was rare to see Xander so worked up, especially over someone who wasn’t his sibling. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Xander smiled a bit sheepishly. “Well, yes, I suppose so. He’s... Quite something else. He’s lovely and strong and so stubborn but it’s charming and... well, I’m utterly infatuated it seems.”

“I completely understand,” he said with a sympathetic nod. “Do you want my advice?”

“Er... Laslow, you’re a good friend, but you have yet to succeed in your own romantic endeavors. Perhaps I should seek advice elsewhere.”

“Oh come on! At least hear me out! Besides, courting a man is a bit different than courting a woman, even if Prince Takumi does look more effeminate than most.”

“I don’t see how, but I can’t find the harm in at least hearing you out.” Xander sat down, folding his hands.

Laslow sat across from him, smiling. “Well, firstly, you won’t usually get a man flowers. If you get him a gift, usually a small sort of trinket will do. I’d ask his siblings and retainers if he has any hobbies or such you could get him things for. I’d say since you’re of a higher station, you can be safe in still playing the gentleman and such. Perhaps try something more on the side of bravado than romance.”

“Mm... That actually makes sense, for the most part.” Xander thought he’d probably go for romance rather than bravado no matter who he was courting. He wasn’t really sure he could do that sort of thing. “Tell me, why are you so knowledgeable on this..?”

“Uh...” Laslow flushed a bit, sweating. “It’s just a bit of things I’ve picked up from watching others.”

“... If you say so.” Xander absolutely was not buying that, but he wasn’t going to press it. If Laslow wanted to talk to him about it, he could. “Thank you, in any case. Perhaps I’ll take your advice after all.”

* * *

 

"Hm? What's that, Prince Takumi?"

Takumi bit his lip, turning the small box over in his hands. It was long and thin, wrapped in a light blue paper and tied with a ribbon. "It's... from your brother. I've got no idea what's inside."

Leo raised a brow. While he was perfectly supportive of his brother's affection for his friend and fellow prince, he was a bit wary of what he might try to do. "Well, there's no point in keeping it wrapped, so you might as well open it. I must admit, I'm curious as to what it is."

Takumi nodded and carefully unwrapped the box, taking care not to tear the paper or break the ribbon. Finally, he opened the box, blinking in surprise. Inside was a bookmark made of stiff leather, engraved with a bow and arrow and his name in elegant Nohrian lettering below it. Just under it was a note.

_'I know it's nothing terribly fancy, but I found you like to read, so I thought this might be helpful. I hope you can get good use out of this bookmark and enjoy whatever book you use this with._

_-Xander'_

"Oh wow, that's quite nice," Leo commented with a slight smile. If that wasn't terribly fancy, as his brother put it, he'd eat his tomes. Xander had to have made that specially made to do engraving like that. He doubted Takumi knew that, though.

"It really is..." Takumi said, blush traveling over his cheeks and up his ears. "This was really nice, I want to thank him..."

"Mm, I'm sure you'll get the chance." Leo chuckled. Seeing Takumi flush in something other than anger or being flustered was always amusing.

"Yea... Do you really think he likes me, Leo?"

Leo just barely refrained from groaning in exasperation. "I'm absolutely sure he does. Trust me, I know my brother well enough for that. The question is, do _you_ like _him?_ "

Takumi frowned, bringing the bookmark up to his lips. "Honestly, I don't know. He's really nice, and definitely thoughtful... I may not feel the same for him now, but if he keeps doing things like this, I don't doubt I'll fall for him anyways... If you tell anyone, though, I will deny everything," Takumi said, lightly jabbing Leo's chest with his finger.

Leo laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. It'll be interesting, though, ending up with you as a brother in law-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Takumi cut him off, turning even redder, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Just... I like him. He's nice and I'm going to talk to him more, but I'm not jumping here and neither should you."

Leo nodded in agreement, but even silently, he could easily see the two of them simply happy together, and he couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up. If anything was a sign of Hoshido and Nohr entering a new era as allies, this was it. Even Leo, pessimistic as he could be, was hopeful for their future.

That, and watching these two attempt to dance around each other was going to be pretty damn entertaining no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like, they give me life and motivation to write more.


End file.
